Moment of Being A Cat
by ebbtide
Summary: A moment in the life of the Cats characters. Being a Jellicle doesn't have to be all dances and moonlight. Drabble length.
1. Chapter 1: Moment of Being Tugger

Rum Tum Tugger gathered his tail between two front paws and stroked it slowly, letting the tips of his claws catch on the fur. He felt bored. The queens were off cliquing in the back lot next door and Munkustrap held a group of kittens and toms in rapt attention with one of his thrice-told tales.

Tugger snickered at how gullible some cats could let themselves become. He, for one, would not let Munkustrap waste hours of his precious sunlight filled days on tales too bold for even the hardiest of cats. A story of pollicles fought off by a group of feisty kittens was a tale on the menu for that morning. Tugger's amber eyes flashed in annoyance. He knew better than to believe the 'white lies' and stretched truths of the silver tabby.

A warm breeze wafted past his nose and Tugger let his tail drop to the ground. Sitting up, he sniffed at the mix of smells as they entered his world. Fried chicken was being prepared in the neighborhood, along with salad and a shrimp casserole, if his nose was not leading him astray. A dubious scent of pollicle and pug was faint but still present. A trip out of the junkyard seemed to be out of the question for the moment.

With a heavy sigh, Tugger let his shoulders slump, his head coming to rest on his front paws. He twitched his nose in frustration at being thwarted of a day out on the town. There were ways around the pollicles, of course - rooftops being a personal favorite of Tuggers - but today the tom had no energy for it. He wanted fun, not sneaking and trolling through the shadows. Another sigh blew his long dark forelock back over one eye.

A sudden movement caught in his peripheral vision and the cat's chin swept upward. A bird was circling to the left. He watched it carefully. Should it land, he might rethink his lacking energy reserves. A touch of a smile curved his mouth upwards. An unexpected purr rumbled in his chest, catching him off guard. He calmed his abruptly racing heart and stood to his feet.

Slow, swaggering steps lead him into the shade of a nearby crate where he stretched out on his side, all four paws reaching for the horizon.

It was a good day to be a Jellicle.


	2. Chapter 2: Moment of Being Munkustrap

Their faces look up at me, the expectation and wonder sparkling in their multi-colored eyes. They are my audience. My life long fans, family and friends.

I am Munkustrap and somewhere in Heaviside someone is looking down on me with a smile because today my stories have been outshining any in recent telling. Words roll off my tongue with a ring and a splendor the drives all the dreariness and weariness from all of our lives, if but for a moment.

I let my imagination run wild and dream as I spout amazing things for their waiting ears. Lyrical moments are brought together with ease as I unhesitatingly dance to and fro across the stage of a large tire. Fur blends together as they fight to get closer, the end is coming up too fast for my liking.

I can feel the finish before the ending has come to me and for a single moment I wish time would stand still. The awe on their faces, the wide eyes and open mouths, they leave me with a warm feeling of accomplishment. Following the climax and tail of my story is a purring that rivals the loudest of pollicle barking.

I smile so widely that my teeth are all showing as I dismount the stage and let their thankful paws wash over me. In the sky a bright sun shines down on our revelry. In the wash of this wave of love and appreciation, I smile.

I am Munkustrap, the storyteller.


	3. Chapter 3 Moment of Being A Mystical Cat

Soft stripes of silver glinted in the sun as the twin kittens, Coricopat and his sister Tantomile, pranced happily through the junkyard. Their mother was sunning herself a few feet away, keeping her blue eyes fixed on her offspring. The twins were mostly black, with a little silver, from their father's side of the family showing. They were readily identifiable, but not only because of their markings.

The twins had a gift. A mystical gift that many of the junkyard's residents claimed to be the work of the Everlasting Cat. How else could their telepathic and telekinetic abilities be explained? Surely, not through genetics.

Coricopat eyed an empty aluminum can. He crouched down low to the ground, his kitten ears perked up with interest.

/Go after it, I'll catch it if it runs away./

The words entered soundlessly into his mind through the link he shared with his sister. Tantomile sent him a mischievous grin and motioned towards the can with her head. Coricopat wiggled his hips in preparation for the strike and then jumped forward, front paws outstretched. Tantomile circled around, ready to bat at the can should it try to escape.

There was a clang of metal, fur and gravel before everything went silent.

/It's trying to eat you! Quick, get out! I'll save you./

Everything had gone dark for Coricopat and he felt scared. The tiny black and silver kitten began to whimper, a taunting echo filling his ears. He could sense Tantomile come to his side and then her paws were pulling frantically at the back of his neck. Then she wrapped her little arms around his chest from the back and pulled with all her might.

Coricopat had become lodged in the can, face first.

"I - got you - won't - let it - eat - ya!" Tantomile gasped aloud as she struggled.

There was a moment of suspended gravity and then Coricopat found himself facing the blue sky, his whiskers crumpled a bit at the tips where they had been smashed inside the can. The offending object was rolling slowly away.

/Should I let it go?/ Tantomile asked through their mental link.

Cori shot her a wide-eyed look. "Are you kidding? We should go warn the others!"

With their message of danger in mind the twins ran towards their mother at a full sprint. It would only take a few minutes for them to entirely forget the frightening ordeal.


	4. Chapter 4 Moment of Being Mistoffelees

"_I'll give you the moon,_

_ **"The stars are yours."**_

"_The morning is soon,_

_ **"Please, stand beside me."**_

Twin voices sang the popular song with a harmonious melody that brought tears to Mistoffelees eyes. He sniffed, his paw swiping abruptly across his face as if to hide his feelings. He let his head fall forward until all he could see was his black paws and the gravel floor of the junkyard.

A heavy sigh expanded his chest and he blew it out forcefully. "I need a girlfriend."

No one was close enough to hear his plaintive mutter. He kicked absently at a nearby piece of metal in an attempt to turn his interest to more cat-ish problems. The black and white cats current mood had been brought on by his human families latest craze - Chick Flick movies. The black ears drooped, his dark eyes growing wide with sadness.

He had never before noticed how many couples there were in the junkyard. Everyone seemed to have a mate or at least a 'special' friend to share the lonely nights with. Mistoffelees usually spent his nights trying to gain more experience with his magical powers. It was hard work being Mr. Magical Mistoffelees. He was still learning and for the first time in his life, Misto thought that he might be a little too attached to his work.

"_I'll give you the moon,_

_ **"The stars are yours."**_

The ending verse drew out under the beautiful vocal powers of Tantomile. Mistoffeeles perked up suddenly as an idea hit him. Tantomile was single.

Problem solved. He began to purr softly, a smile curving his lips upward.

(_This is modeled after someone I know. Yeah. He reminded me of the Magical Feline and I had to use it. Hope you enjoyed._)


	5. Chapter 5 Moment of Being Plato

It was getting colder as fall shifted seamlessly into Winter in the junkyard. Sunlight shone down on the Jellicle home with a bemused smile. The Sun wished for the last time to see the Jellicle dance reserved for the Moon.

Plato clambered out of his favorite box filled to the brim with stuffing and old carpet. He stretched, his back arching gracefully, claws extended. A yawn pushed his jaws apart with a pop. It was a good day to practice his part in the Jellicle ball. Usually he reserved it for the weeks before the great dance shared between the junkyard cats and their heaven-dwelling family. Plato liked to change things up occasionally though and the mood had struck him quite suddenly.

Back feet positioned against the gravel the tom stood, his front legs reaching for the sky as his body swayed from side to side to unheard music. His head began to rock back and forth, his chin dipping and raising in time with the beat he knew so well. The Sun warmed his feet as they skipped in familiar patterns and swirls.

He could almost feel Victoria's paws under his own as he closed his eyes and let his body's memory take over the dance.

The Sun watched over her favorite creatures with a beautiful smile, her heart warmed for another year by that simple, passionate dance. Plato, not knowing the impact he was having on the being in the sky, continued through his routine until with a satisfied sigh he fell back on all fours.

The white, brown and black tom purred at the sudden warmth that washed over him. Winter seemed further away now.

(_By request_)


	6. Chapter 6 Moment of Being Macavity

The reflection in the window was blurred by rivulets of rain on the outside pane. Macavity, Napoleon of Crime, sat on his haunches studying the outside lights. It was nighttime and his quick, fierce eyes were straining to see movement in the shadows. Anything at all that could betray an enemy.

Not that he thought any of them would attack him in the home he called his own. The human he lived with would never let something like that happen, he was too paranoid. Multiple locks kept the doors safely closed and none of the windows opened. That is why Macavity had chosen this man to live with out of everyone in the neighborhood. The Master of Mischievousness would allow only his most trusted Hench-cats access to the inside of his lair and then only when his human was away.

Lightning filled the darkness with a glow which illuminated a modern, cookie-cutter street of homes and yards. Macavity followed the horizon with his gaze and grinned. Someday all of this would he his to rule. After he eliminated the anarchists, of course. There had to rules and government and Macavity knew that he was the best tom for the job.

He could bring peace and balance if only cats would listen to him. He felt his eternal frustration at the ordinary ignorance of his breed come to the forefront of his mind. His claws flexed in and out of his paw, literally itching to tear something apart. He turned away from the window long enough to eye a decorative pillow on the couch.

If he thought his human would let him get away with it…He let the thought trail away as all dreams must do. The tom flicked his tail impatiently.

He could not wait for the morning when more of his brazen plans could be realized.


	7. Chapter 7 Moment of Being A Sneak Cat

A shaft of blinding light cut across her eyes, causing the queen to blink rapidly until she could adjust to it's glare. She shook her head, the collar around her neck shifting position as she did so. An itch in her nose made her sniffle before letting out a loud sneeze. It echoed through the pipe she was standing in.

"Uh, oh." Rumpleteazer murmured to herself through clenched teeth.

"RUMPLETEAZER!" Mungojerries yell reverberated through from the other end of the pipe. "For the love of the Everlasting Cat! Keep quiet or else we'll get caught."

Rumpleteazer wanted to shout back at the top of her lungs that _**he**_ wasn't being very quiet, but she simply rolled her eyes and trotted through the dark tunnel until she reached the other side where her brother was waiting. It had taken them three hours to traverse pollicle territories and hot tin rooftops to reach their destination. The Hotel.

It was the holy grail of heists, one that the brother and sister team of cat burglars had been planning for over a year. They knew the entrances, exits, floor plans and service schedules. Nothing was going to get in their way. By lucky chance construction was taking place in the back lot and that had been their entry point. Mungojerrie motioned with a paw for his sister to follow and then he quickly darted from one piece of idle equipment to the next.

Rumpleteazer popped her head over a small barrel and gave the hotel an appreciative grin before following on her brother's tail.

It only took them five minutes to get inside, two to rob the desired rooms and another three to get out again. Bags of loot were tied to their collars, a weight they had been training for months to carry with ease.

"Well, that was a treat." Rumpleteazer exclaimed in her cockney accent.

"Sure was." Mungojerrie replied, high on their success. "Next time lets raid the kitchen too, all this theiving is giving me an appetite."

"Junkyard?" Rumpleteazer asked with a knowing nod as they ducked down an alleyway.

"Junkyard." Her brother agreed, a happy purr putting a bounce in his steps.


	8. Chapter 8 Moment of Being Cassandra

Cassandra groomed her short dark fur, her ears turned back in annoyance. Mystical Twins be damned, she decided with an awkward huff. She was just as good as they were, no matter what their parents had to say on the matter. Cassandra knew the truth about her siblings, they were strange, annoying and just plain mean. She continued to lick the crusted mud from her dark coat. It would take at least an hour to return to her usual clean looks.

The twins had promised to take her on one of their secret hunts - something they had always banned her from before. Cassandra had been so excited. She felt that finally her fellow kittens were going to accept her as a cat and not just the younger, brat queen.

Her mother and father had been excited about their bonding hunt and had prepared Cassandra for mouse chases and possible pollicle encounters. She had been so ready to prove herself to her parents and the twins. But it had all been a lie.

Coricopat had lured her down an alleyway and Tantomile had pushed her from behind, sending her tumbling into a deep mud puddle. The water had completely saturated her beautiful fur, some of it even getting into her ears. She would never forgive them, ever, even if they lived to be a hundred.

The kitten queen fumed on one side of the junkyard - as far away from her siblings as possible - while on the other side a queen and tom were getting taught a sharp lesson by their parents. Sibling rivalries were seldom pretty. Cassandra was too young to understand just how important those twins would be to her future or she to theirs.


	9. Chapter 9 Moment of Being Jennyanydots

"The yarn goes between the needles, dear." Jennyanydots said, helping a young mouse to guide multi-colored thread.

The queen's attention was abruptly stolen by a loud squeak. A stifled giggle escaped before the orange cat could quail her humor. She walked over to where an older gray mouse sat on a shoe-box. His eyesight was dimming with age and his hands shook periodically. Jennyanydots came to his side and sat next to him.

"No, honey, your tail doesn't belong there."

With gentle paws, Jennyanydots reached forward and helped the mouse to free his long tail from the knitting. The golden tabby straightened and looked over her class with a satisfied, proud expression. In her experience a little bit of love and caring went a long way towards teaching any creatures to discover and use latent gifts. Her art and craft classes were just one way she tried to make a difference and change the world to make it better. Responsibility weighed on her shoulders and the kindly queen tried her best to do her part.

She spotted a young maiden mouse struggling to untwist a ball of yarn and with a quick smile, the cat went to help.


	10. Chapter 10 Moment of Being Siblings

I stepped forward on wobbly legs, my heavy head counterweight to a very tiny body. I meowed plaintively and tried to scratch at the old, frayed towel that floored our cardboard home. My name is Tugger - mom usually calls me Rum Tum Tugger - and I have one bother and two sisters. My favorite is Mistoffelees, but I suppose Cassandra and Bombalurina are alright too. I tried to shake my mighty mane and fell over on my side. Embarrassed, I cast a superior glance at Cassandra's wide stare.

"I ment to du that." I told everyone in my squeaky voice.

I wished that I sounded like Daddy. His voice was deep and strong. I looked up at the box opening hoping to see him standing there, but all I saw was the ceiling. I let out another meow before forgetting why I felt so saddened. My little paws took me across the floor of their own accord and I ran nose first into Mistoffelees.

"What ya doin'?" I asked in a whisper.

"Magg-ick." He replied in an equally small voice. "Mom gone now."

"Ah." I tried to nod knowingly, but just ended up head butting my brother instead.

Mommy didn't like it when Mistoffelees used his Magg-Ick. She said it was danj-ur-us, but me and Mistoffelees liked the Magg-ick. It looked pretty sometimes.

"Take us outside." I plead in a whine.

I liked outside. It's big and pretty with shiny things and more Mommys and Daddys. Mistoffelees shook his head, his expression solemn. '

"Not s'pose to." He said seriously.

I put a paw over his shoulder and drew him closer until our fluffy fur was meshed into a mixture of black and orange. I put my mouth up to his ear so that the girls couldn't hear what I was going to say. They would tell mommy and get us into trouble.

"Outside dere's fud." I told him knowingly. "Mommy was e'tin' it."

"Re-lly?" He asked, eyes widening in hunger. His stomach growled.

I nod. "Re-lly. Sa it. Now come 'n. Outside." I prompted.

He scrunched his eyes closed, wiggled his nose as he concentrated and then let out a muffled yowl as we were both surrounded by pure white light. I blinked and when I could see again we were outside the box. I shivered at how cold it was. Something was wrong. I was being hit on the head by something damp and cold. I looked up to see if mommy was cleaning me again. She was nowhere to be seen. Instead, I got a big drop of water in my eye. I shook my head furiously and backed towards the box.

"Misto'fleece." I meowed fearfully. "What this?"

He looked up into the crying sky and cocked his head to one side. "I t'ink it's ray-nuh." He pronounced the word carefully.

"Yuck!" I flicked my whiskers with a front paw. "Put us back, qui'ck."


End file.
